


Don't Be a Bummer

by romanianshipper



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2d might mess it up, Festivals, Fireworks, Other, Summer Vacation, but you didn't hear that from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanianshipper/pseuds/romanianshipper
Summary: It's summer, the album is about to drop and what's better than a break from it all, right? Except it's a mess in more than one way and it all seems to link to 2D's sudden burst of energy.





	Don't Be a Bummer

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before The Now Now was released for GAN on the Gorillaz Amino.

Humility, as some would say, has been a straight up mess and, in all honesty, they wouldn’t be entirely wrong. Some things happened, some things didn’t, a lot of disappointment and a whole lot of fanservice because who doesn’t love that, right? Yet now, stuck in a hotel room at the core of the city, most members simply sat there contemplating in silence. Except maybe for 2D, there seemed to be an exuberant amount of energy radiating from him ever since Murdoc went to jail. He didn’t seem able to stay still for too long and this completely different side of him coming out all of a sudden was definitely a great surprise. It was hard to worry about, after all a mix of happiness and being a bit eccentric never hurt anybody… did it now? It could’ve been worse, just like some of the backlash received after replacing Murdoc and it still remained unclear whether it was worth it or not. But overall, the video did pretty good and with some luck so will the album and a break from everything didn’t sound bad in the slightest. 

It was summer after all and the entire band was so close to the beach it was almost unbelievable. What other opportunity could they ever find better than this? Yet somehow just standing by the beach in a veil of silence, where the sun felt like it was trying to kill at least one person per hour didn’t sound quite as good and a club… Well, where would be the fun in that, right? Being close to the beach meant actually staying outside to admire and being stuck in a building seemed incredibly boring. After all, summer was all about freedom, making a mess and with two options already out of the game it was quite hard to make a decision. Well, unless…

‘‘What about a festival?’’ Noodle’s voice echoed, snapping everyone to reality.

‘‘A festival?’’ 2D asked, as if that was the only thing he got from the question.

She nodded, probably already armed with an answer. It was obvious by now that the woman had this idea for quite a while now – enough so she knew what festival was taking place when and where, to be precise.

‘‘Just think about it!’’ she exclaimed, suddenly full of energy herself. ‘‘It’s perfect! They have music, probably food too and…’’ the woman paused letting the suspense climb in. ‘‘It takes place outside!’’ she finished with a wide smile.

This so called festival taking place outside was good to a certain degree, of course, nothing could be wholly good anymore. Meant running around, doing some awful pranks and jokes, actually having place to move around and whatever other joy staying out in the open brought to humans. 

The rest of the band members shared a quick look before Russel spoke softly, only to give his approval on the suggestion.

‘‘Glad to know you guys agree.’’ she smiled. ‘‘I’ve already bought some tickets for a festival near us tonight.’’ the woman continued, finally letting the peace raise over the room again. Yeah, she definitely thought this through and the plan sure as hell existed for a while.

»—————————–✄

‘‘Will you just get out?’’ Russel’s voice sounded slightly angry and in all honesty, who would blame him? He – along with the others – had been waiting for 2D to get out for… almost an hour if they were to look at the clock. In a way, it was understandable. Noodle herself did it before but it usually wasn’t while on vacation and when they only had twenty minutes to walk half the town.

‘‘We’re going to be late if we don’t leave now!’’ he continued, worrying it might be true this time.

‘‘We’ll be late either way unless you can run fast enough.’’ Noodle added, feeling the slightest bit of anger herself. 2D was getting on their nerves for the past few weeks and while he was finally more carefree and relaxed than they ever saw him, it could become annoying real quick. They were trying to be supportive though, as supportive as someone can be in this situation anyways.

The loud noise of a door being slammed open echoed in the hallway, taking the band by surprise. And well, there he was. 2D, in the most ridiculous outfit known to man, ready to go out to a festival. Whatever you’re imagining right now, it’s most likely worse. Noodle barely managed not to burst out laughing, if only there wasn’t a stunning silence in the hallway. Yeah, sure, the man was quite well known for his weird fashion choices – hopefully everyone forgot the mom jeans by now – but this… this was something else.

‘‘I-I…’’ Russel began, giving up way too quickly to actually get a proper sentence out. ‘‘Let’s just go!’’ he continued, already heading towards the elevator.

The sound of chatting behind him was relaxing in a weird way. The subject, one he couldn’t really catch, was probably stupid and not worth talking about at all but the idea that his family was feeling happy made the tension in his body slowly disappear. They were getting there, with or without Murdoc. That guy… was always the type who was up to no good and this time was no exception. Maybe it wasn’t that bad this time though, the band’s been holding up pretty good ever since he’s been ‘framed’.

»—————————–✄

Running had always been the worst thing in existence, it was just one of those things that never got good no matter how much practice you put in it. One of the most recent situations to prove it was the image of the band, out of breath by the festival’s entrance. Russel’s weight fully supported by a fragile tree as he struggled to catch his breath, Noodle just straight up sitting on the grass, sweaty as ever and 2D, with a face as red as a tomato and a bad posture to pretend he was unaffected. By some kind of supernatural, demonic force not yet understood by humanity, Ace looked completely fine after running about half of the city. Almost as If he was prepared to run back any second. 

About ten minutes later, they were in. There seemed to be a chaos out there, a mixture of voices, different languages, yelling, laughter, the best type of mess. Colours ranging from the darkest black to every single neon colour in existence flashed by, like highway lights in the middle of the night. Too many stands, enough that it was basically impossible for to go through them all in just one night. Sure, they mostly had useless stuff and excessive amounts of food no one would be able to eat at once. It was all about the feeling though, wandering around and, well, as many would say, the aesthetic. 

Somewhere in the distance was a stage, not even close to being huge. 2D has definitely seen much better in his lifetime but then again, it was summer after all, mindless fun. No need for expensive stuff and anyways, he could work with that for sure. 

He slowly began detaching himself from the band as they kept going through the open space. Then, without a warning, the man just seemed to become one with the shadows and disappeared, ready to put in practice whatever plan went through his head at that time. Well, weirdly enough nobody seemed to notice at first which was… slightly sad if you were to think about it. He didn’t mind this time. 

‘‘ What do you mean we lost 2D?’’ Noodle’s high pitched voice echoed all through the air, as Ace just managed to mention it.

‘‘Means he’s not here.’’ like it wasn’t obvious.

‘‘Should we look for him?’’ Russel added, not too sure. After all, Stuart was a grown man who could take care of himself… mostly. Was there really any point in looking for him? Maybe the guy found some new friend or he’s simply having fun in his ridiculously sparkly outfit. Oh, God, everything but that hellish thing. 

“Where did he get it from in the first place?” Russel found himself mumbling the question, before an answer was ever given to his previous one. 

“Got what?” Noodle turned to face him. 

“That outfit, you know the one.” he said, trying to make sure she could figure out which one. There’ve been quite a lot of “that one outfit” moments when it came to 2D lately. Almost as if his fashion sense just accidentally fell down a hole and never climbed back up. 

“Is this–” Noodle began arguing. “Is this really what matters to you right now?” 

Well, not really, but then again, 2D could take care of himself if he put some work into it. He was no helpless five year old unable to stay away from danger… was he? The woman was really starting to doubt it. There was that gut feeling in Noodle’s head that he did – or was about to do at least – do something stupid. Now, that wouldn’t come out as a surprise. Not after this entire energetic and courageous side of him decided to pop out after 20 years of having Murdoc around him. Pulling some kind of weird scheme… not that unexpected. 

“We should look for him, see if he’s okay.” she decided in the end, speaking clearly above the high noise level. 

And so, after half an hour of running around aimlessly, she caught a glimpse of him. It was barely something, enough to doubt ever seeing him at all and not just making up things. But the sparkles don’t lie, no other guy would randomly come to a festival in sparkles. That was kind of a lie, actually. Many people would, not many actually do. Must be hard to find them in the first place, you never truly know. 

She ran in the direction he appeared to go: the stage. The easiness of disappearing in the shadows at that moment seemed unknown to her, swearing in the background as she pushed people trying to make a path. At this point she wasn’t to blame, you would’ve thought people caught the gist after at least ten different voices yelled angrily in her direction. When she finally reached the stage more than half the people there were still mad about getting pushed around like puppets. That’s just life. 

“What are you doing?” the woman asked as she finally saw the sparkles shining in the distance. That damn outfit was going to be the end of her. 

No answer, she just went closer and waited for him to face her or just give a reaction in the first place. 

“Look up.” 2D told her, turning to face her for a brief second before looking at the sky. It got dark so fast she barely noticed yet the sky lighted up so quickly she didn’t have time to react. An explosion of colors, mixtures of red and green, gold, blue, everything all at once.

“Fireworks.” she whispered, stunned. Maybe it wasn’t really that bad.


End file.
